


A Valkyrie You Will Be

by FoundlingMother



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Trans Male Character, Transgender Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/pseuds/FoundlingMother
Summary: Thor wants to be a Valkyrie, Frigga is a good mother, poor Sif accidentally crushes spirits, and Loki behaves how you'd expect.Based onthis Tumblr post. Thanks tomalefeministthorandgaybitchlokifor being my unwitting muses.





	A Valkyrie You Will Be

“I don’t like her,” Loki says. He and Thor are walking through one of the palace courtyards, tailed by a single Einherjar, towards a stretch of soft green grass. Their matching blue capes drift after them. Thor tosses a play sword into the air, catching it when gravity pulls it back. Frigga would scold Thor if she saw. Loki’s sword dangles limply from his fingers, and he kicks it against the tip of his boot with every step. 

Thor’s face scrunches in confusion. “Why?”

Loki remains silent, save for the repetitive tap of sword and boot colliding.

Thor smiles. “Well, I like her.”

“You like everyone,” Loki scoffs.

“That’s not true. I don’t like Lord Torger.”

“He smells like bilgesnipe dung,” Loki snickers.

Thor nods. “Verily!”

They find Sif waiting for them, swinging her own play sword. When she sees them, she smiles and waves. Thor returns the gesture, while Loki looks on, disinterested. Sif runs over.

“Hello, Your Highnesses.” Sif attempts a curtsy, but she’s bouncing too much on the soles of her feet. “What do you want to play?” she asks Thor.

“We’re going to be Valkyrie,” Loki interjects.

Sif glances at him, eyeing his blue cape. “You can’t be a Valkyrie.” 

Loki blinks. “I can. I said I am.”

Sif shakes her head before Loki finishes speaking. She steps forward and tugs the cape from Loki’s shoulders. “You can’t be a Valkyrie. Only girls can be Valkyrie.”

It slams into Thor, knocking the air out of Thor’s lungs.  _Only girls can be Valkyrie._ It’s true, Thor realizes. Only women warriors appear in the tales of the Valkyrior.

Loki looks struck dumb. “But I….” The fragment comes out as barely more than a whisper. 

Sif secures Loki’s blue cape around her own shoulders. “We will be Valkyrie. We’re girls.” She gestures between Thor and herself.

_Only girls can be Valkyrie._

Loki looks to Thor. His eyes are big and wet and pleading.

_Only girls can be Valkyrie._

Thor’s ankles sting where Loki’s play sword smacks into them. Loki’s face burns. His tears spill. “Fine!” he yells. He spins, stomping back towards the palace. The Einherjar glances uncertainly between Thor and Loki’s retreating form.

“Wait! Loki! You can be the Allfather!” Sif shouts. Loki’s steps stutter, then he takes off at a breakneck speed.

_Only girls can be Valkyrie._

* * *

“I can’t be a Valkyrie,” Thor confides to Frigga, as she plaits Thor’s hair. Her hands still.

“Who told you that?”

“Sif,” Thor says. “She said only girls can be Valkyrie. I am not a girl.”

Frigga doesn’t move, fingers wrapped around golden locks. Thor squirms. He hates sitting for so long.

“You mean you are–,” Frigga begins.

Thor twists around to face her. “Can you cut my hair? You cut Loki’s hair a week ago, and it was shorter than mine.”

Frigga blinks. A soft smile spreads over her features. She rains kisses across Thor’s brow. He giggles, and bats her away, too gentle to be effective. “Of course, my darling boy. If that’s what you would like. I will cut your hair right now.”

* * *

Frigga sews two matching Valkyrie costumes for her sons.

Loki politely accepts his, kissing her cheek and muttering a thank you. She never sees it again. Loki seems to have outgrown whatever he enjoyed about the tales of the Valkyrior. He no longer stays awake to listen with Thor, nor does he ask for them when it’s his turn to request a story before bed.

Thor tries to hand the costume back to Frigga when she gives it to him.

“I’m not a girl. I can’t be a Valkyrie.”

“You are not a girl,” Frigga agrees. “But you are not limited by your gender, Thor. You love and admire the Valkyrie because they are Asgard’s finest warriors. They would not take offense to you wearing their uniform, if you wanted to, when you play with your friends.” She kneels so that they are of a height with one another. “But if you do not want to, I will make you something else. What would you like to be?”

Thor clutches the outfit against his chest. He smiles brilliantly at her. “I want to be a Valkyrie,” he whispers.

Frigga draws her son into a hug, carding fingers through his short, golden tresses. “Then, my darling boy, a Valkyrie you will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Roll credits. *sobs* Frigga makes everything better!
> 
> [Dreamwidth](https://foundlingmother.dreamwidth.org/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/foundlingmother)


End file.
